So Hard To Say I Love You
by Xx-Kami-xX
Summary: Haruhi Receives a offer to begin collage early. The Good News: The University is none other than Harvard. The Bad News: It's all the way in America! The Club tries to deal with the choice she has made but how will it affect a certain "Prince" TamuXHaru
1. The Letter

As Haruhi opened the mailbox beside her appartment, she never expected in a million years to find what she did. There, laying on top of the neatly stacked pile a mail, was a envelope with the words 'Harvard University'' written across the top. She studied the envelope cautiously from every angle to make sure it was real and not some practical joke from the twins. The letter was addressed to her from the early admissions office. She opened the letter and Began to read.

---"Dear Miss Fujioka,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Harvard University's Early Admissions Program. The Early Admissions Program or EAP, was designed to give the brightest a early start on their future. You have been chosen from among thousands in the nation of Japan along with three others to indulge in what we have to offer from your recent National Test scores and GPA. If you decide to accept our offer, you will be able to start collage right away in the United States and get a early start on you dreams and your future. The new semester starts in 2 months so you must reply by the end of October…"

---"What? That only gives me three weeks to decide! I didn't even apply for this! ''

---''Haruuhhhiiiii''

---"Ehhh?"

As she Turned around she caught a glimpse of Tamaki coming up the road and managed to stuff the letter inside her purse.

" Haruhi come here. Father has missed you so much! I was worried sick. You hadn't called in three days. That surprised look on your face right know is so cute., so cute!"

At this Tamaki picked her up into a hug and started dancing around.

---" Ahh, sempai let go"

The words seemed week as she spoke them because she was happy to see him as well and because she was still denying the feelings she had developed for him.

---"Haruhi I bought us matching costumes for our new cosplay tomorrow! You get to be Cleopatra and I get to be Mark Anthony! The homo side characters will be the servants. What do you think?

---"Sempai! I supposed to be taken as a guy to pay off my debt! Im not dressing up as Cleopatra."

Tamaki turned white at these words and ran to his designated corner by the side of the steps .Haruhi then began to wonder how she was ever going to let the Host Club know about the letter and about their reaction. Tamaki's reaction to the word "no" wasn't helping at all.

---" Sempai, I have to go inside no and star making dinner before my dad gets home. Look, Ill dress up as Cleopatra after were done with our customers. Hows That?"

Tamaki looked up at Haruhi as though he could have kissed her which gave Haruhi a uneasy yet happy feeling. She still was a little bit uncomfortable around his since his two surprise kisses and the magazine test not to mention a few other recent events which she tried to keep from her mind.

---" Yea! Ok,well Ill go and let you make dinner. Make sure you lock the door, don't answer any phone calls, and dont talk to any stranger. O and if you don't call me by 9:00, father will have the police here in no time! Bye Haruhi!"

Haruhi waved goodbye from the steps until he disappeared. She then went into the house and began preparing dinner. As she set making rice balls, she began to wonder about the decission she was going to have to make and how to tell the Club about the letter. She also kept throwing frequent glances at the clock. The last thing she needed was for the police to arrive and beat down the door.


	2. Not Yet Decided

---"WHAT! You got a letter from HARVARD!"

That was the exact simultaneous reaction she expected from Tamaki and the twins. It had been three days since she had received the letter and she had just now gotten around to relaying the news to the Host Club and they weren't taking it well.

---"Haru-chan, you cant be thinking of going to America can you? Why don't you say here and then we can eat more cake together."

---"...Honey sempai."

Haruhi was lost for words. She still hadn't made her decision yet, but it was if the world had ended at the fact that she MIGHT accept the offer. As she stood there, Hikaru came up with a what he believed would make her stay.

---" Hey, your not allowed to leave . Ha. You haven't paid of your debt yet!"

Haruhi had forgot of this. She still had a debt to repay to the club for the vase she had broken at the beginning of the school year."

---"Actually, Harvard has a work program that would allow her to work on campus for cash."

Kyoya had looked up from the clipboard for the first time during the whole discussion.

---"If she was to work a minimum of 5 days a week and send us 75 of her paycheck, she would have her debit payed of in the same time frame as she would if she were to remain in the club."

Haruhi was taken back from what Kyoya had just said. Was he actually saying that he was for her going to college. At these words, Tamaki stood with a pleading posture.

---"Mom, stop speaking such foul language! You setting a bad example!'

Kyoya then looked back down at his clipboard to make some notes with a agitated look in his eyes. Tamaki then turned his attention to Haruhi with a stern, fatherly like gleam.

---"Haruhi, Father forbids you to go. I forbid you to leave the country."

Then his words softened

---" Father wants you here with the rest of us."

---" Your not my FATHER."

Haruhi looked up at their expressions. Everyone looked a little bit worried about what might happen. Even Mori, who normally kept close to the same expression all the time, seemed a bit depressed. The truth was that she was actually considering going. Her life dream was to go to law school and become a lawyer just like her mother. Going to Harvard would mean getting into one of the best schools in the world. Also the fact that she would get to start in as little as two and a half months also seemed to make her want to go even more. But seeing the faces of her friends made her want to rethink it over again. She couldn't stand to see them all in this mood. Her thought were interrupted by the sound of someone snapping their fingers. By the time she looked up, the twins already had her under the arms and were dragging her across the room.

---"ahhh...Hikaru, Kaoru what are you doing".

---"Tying you up".

---"_WHAT_!'

The twins looked at her and laughed

---"Just kidding".

Once they had her out of the room and into the hall, Tamaki followed in suit. All three of them looked at her.

---"Look. I haven't even made up my mind about what I am going to do yet. Don't get so worked up."

Karou gave a huge sigh at her words as if he had been holding his breath for the last hour and looked straight into her eyes.

---" We know, but we just want you to know that we will support you no matter what choice you make."

Haruhi could hardly believe what Kaoru was saying. His words seemed half-hearted but she could tell that they wanted her to have what she wanted and even if it meant leaving. As she set their, she caught Tamaki's gaze. His blue eyes seemed so desperate yet caring. It was if she could tell what he was feeling just by looking at them. It was if she could fall into them. But when she realized what she was thinking and what she was beginning to feel, she dropped her eyes. Even though she had been getting this feeling for a while now, she was still reluctant to accept it. She kept repeating the same thing over again in her head. Tamaki was her sempi and a friend she cares for. Nothing more. As she turned to leave, she glanced back with a look of thoughtfulness. She then turned to face them

---"Thank You. I still have a while to decide so don't worry. Hmm...Tomorrow is Saturday. How about all of us go to the amusement park ."

The three heads bolted upright as if they had be struck by lightning.

---"Sounds good to us! How about you Milord?"

Tamaki took his hand and brushed his hair aside. Then he began jumping up and down as if he was on a pogo stick.

---" Good Good! Father finally gets to spend some quality time with his daughter! His cute, CUTE daughter at a Commoner amusement park!"

Hikaru then looked excitedly at Kaoru.

---"Hey, If we like it, lets buy it for the club when were done!"

Haruhi stared at them with a confused look

---"That seemed to cheer them up. Rich Bastards."


End file.
